headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Glimmer (HamiltrashLAMS)
Personality Starlight Glimmer is a control freak and likes being in control. She is shown to get extremely jealous very quick, which has proved to get her into trouble. Backstory Same as canon for youth. In her mid-twenties, Starlight was in a relationship with Sunburt, whom she loved dearly. She thought they would be together forever, be married for years, happily raise their foal, grow old together...that was until Sunburst has enough of Starlight’s controlling, demanding behavior towards their daughter and decides to file for divorce. Worse yet, it’s Sunburst who gains custody of Luster Dawn. Heartbroken and upset, Starlight lashes out on Sunburst, telling him that he’ll be a “terrible father”, he’s “worthless”, etc. Now is when everything seems to come crashing down. The Mane Six are all getting married; Rarity to Coco, AJ to Soarin’, Pinkie to Tempest, and Rainbow and Shy settled together. And then there was Twilight, all happy and not one, but two ''draconequus eggs as her longtime boyfriend, Discord, decided to propose to her. Feeling left behind and hurt, Starlight sulks around the castle and is a no-show at Twilights wedding, till the bride finds her all alone in a dark room in the castle. Twi tries to coax Star out of her room, but she ends up lashing out on the Queen. She tells Twilight that Discord only married her because they had children on the way, not because he loved her. Now hurt and offended, Twilight leaves the brooding unicorn by herself and runs off in tears. A few minutes later, Discord finds Star and gives her a fair warning to never come near his family again. Starlight stays away from the Sparkles and is kicked out of the castle for good. For a short while anyways. Starlight is homeless for a few weeks, mainly because no one is gullible enough to take her in after what she said to Twilight. However, its ironically Twilight herself who ends up taking Starlight back, but only because everypony deserves a second chance...right? Starlight behaves herself for a long time (purposely steering clear of Discord) and is definitely more reserved than before. deep down, she’s still depressed, jealous, and angry at the world for making her single and alone, while ''she should be experiencing a “happily ever after” with Sunburst and Luster. Starlight doesn’t fail to notice how close Twilight and her foals are, unlike Starlight and Luster of course. One painful night, she finds herself wandering the castle halls right on into the newborn twins’ room. The draconequus foals are sleeping soundly, they even appear to be dreaming with their little hooves twitching in their sleep. Starlight’s face scrunches into a snarl, hatred and jealously consuming her once again. Why did Twilight ''deserve a chance at happiness? Hasn’t she gotten enough, between gaining princess-hood and becoming a national hero? She levitates the female, Eliot, in her magic, Eliot instantly waking up and looking at this mysterious pony in curiosity. Starlight stares deeper into the foal’s eyes, then looks away and begins to tighten her magical grip around her neck. Eliot whimpers, but Starlight keeps applying pressure...until she’s suddenly tackled to the ground by some large mass. Discord, who is a snarling, hissing, mess, easily overpowers Starlight and rushes to make sure his baby is okay. She’s unconscious, it doesn’t look good. Giving Star a cold, hard stare, he instantly calls to a nearby servant to get a medic and Twilight. He isn’t letting Starlight get away with this. Twilight comes in, fretting and takes her child into her arms to cradle her gently until the nurse gets there. She dares to take one look at Starlight, anger and betrayal flooding though her. The next minute is a complete blur; Discord is on top of Starlight again, hissing and growling dangerously and calling her names all the while. She ends up with a black eye, busted lip, and shattered leg (which she now walks with a permanent limp because of this), until Twilight and three royal guards manage to pry him off. Starlight is now spending time in Ponyville prison because of her attempted murder of the princess (who turns out to be fine) and the Sparkles have placed a restraining order on Star. Relationships Ex ''Main Article: Sunburst/Starlight Glimmer (HamiltrashLAMS) Other Info * Why does Starlight go after Eliot and not Byron? Because she believes that if she can’t have a daughter present in her life, than neither can the lucky-as-can-be Twilight. Of course, Starlight doesn’t get away with it, but definitely does pay the price Category:Hamiltrash LAMS' Headcannons